


When words are not enough

by Astray



Category: 16th & 17th Century CE RPF
Genre: M/M, kitwill if you want to see it, seriously - they are depicted in broad terms - they could be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were men of words, and their words created entire worlds for all to see. But sometimes, words failed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When words are not enough

All their live, they had lived with words – through words. Making them, spinning them in blank verses and tragedies and comedies, and recreating what made humanity what it was. Through words reconstructing what they knew in the realm of the unknown – or in places everyone thought they knew. Will never went to Italy, dogging doomed youngsters' trail; Kit never crossed the Mediterranean on Tamburlaine's footsteps.

Their words created worlds entire, and with them, a whole life that gave them a semblance of realness on the stage. Where the groundlings would never go, their words took them. And so, they might have thoughts words would never be lacking. After all, language was alive and grew. Yet, words occasionally lacked.

For Kit, words were not enough to save him – and some would say, other people's words spoke his end. Words were not enough – because words do not buy time. Time is a borrowed currency and the debtor would not be soothed by poetry. He went without words.

For Will, words were not enough to make up for the void left by Kit's departure. He knew the words for grief, for loss, for death itself. He knew them well. But these words were not enough for the creature that was tearing him apart. His suffering went nameless.

 


End file.
